Darkness's Daughter
by Crown of Roses
Summary: Can Lord Voldemort's daughter help the Boy-Who-Lived defeat her own father? *chapters will be longer!* Contains twincest , slash, femslash, violence, some smut, some kink, threesomes, bad language and more. On a slight Hiatus due to loss of family members
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 1

"Get the door boy!" shouted the owner of number 4 Privet Drive. "Yes Uncle Vernon." came the reply. A boy, who looked to be about 16 with untidy black hair and sat below his shoulders and baggy grey clothes. He opened the door and stared at the girl standing outside. "Al? Is that you?" He glanced behind him then back at the girl taking in her appearance. Her black hair was straight and fell down her back. Her violet eyes gazed back at him beneath thin eyebrows. She had on a red singlet, black flared jeans and black leather boots. She chuckled. "Cause it's me Harry. Aren't you gonna invite me in? Seeing as how I'm gonna be living here for a few months." His eyes widened. "Does your father know?" Alexia frowned. "No, and he won't find out ok. Now let me in. The neighbours are staring." She stepped inside the house and Harry shut the door behind her. "Well? Who was it boy?" yelled Harry's uncle. He came storming are the corner, his large belly leading the way. "Who the ruddy hell are you?" he asked. Alexia smirked. "Your worst nightmare." His eyes widened and he stumbled backwards. "Be nice Alex." Alexia winked at her friend. "Mr Dursley. I am not afraid of you. My father is Lord Voldemort. You are stuck with me and Harry for around 2 to 3 more months." As she spoke she took a miniature bag out of her pocket, tapped it with her finger and enlarged it. She opened it and took out a medium sized wooden box. The box had a white lily carved into the top. "Is that, what I think it is?" Harry asked as he reached up to touch it. "Yes and no. Yes, it is a blood lily box. But no, I'm not dating Draco." Vernon's son, Dudley came waddling in with his mum coming up behind. "You got a girlfriend, Potter?" sneered Dudley. Alexia and Harry looked at each other. "Ew! No. It would be like sleeping with a brother!" said Alexia as Harry mimicked gagging. "I'll date ya then." Said Dudley smugly. Alexia erupted into giggles. "That would be even worse! Like dating a dead whale!" Alexia put the box back in her bag, tucked her arm through Harry's and walked up the stairs to Harry's room still laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: Tears and all

Chapter 2

Harry stretched, feeling eyes on him. He opened his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ya know, I could fix that for you." He fumbled around for his glasses before putting them on. He glanced around his room before stopping on the figure sitting on his desk. Alexia had on a knee length black skirt, a silver long-sleeved blouse and calf length black leather boots. Her hair was swept to one side and in a loose ponytail and her eyes lightly framed in black eyeliner with red glossy lips. "Huh? Fix what?" asked Harry. Alexia smirked. "Your eyesight. Severus is very good at potions." Harry raised an eyebrow. "_Severus?_ Since when is he _Severus_?" "Since the end of fifth year. Now, do you want this or not?" Harry nodded excitedly as Alexia laughed at his expression. She hopped of the desk, landing lightly on the floor. Stepping over all the rubble she summoned a small vial with a flick of her wrist. "Where is your wand Al?" Harry asked as he lay on his back. "Under a lily." She replied as she sat on the bed near his head. "Take your glasses off Har-Bear. This is gonna hurt a lot ok." She leant over him and tipped three drops of the coal black potion onto his eyes. Harry shrieked and tried to rub his eyes. Alexia grabbed his hands and held them down at his sides. He rolled from side to side to try to get them free. Alexia sighed and straddled his lap. "Harry! Stop. I know it hurts, I know. But you have to stop. Just relax and stay calm." Harry shrieked in pain and fury and bucked his hips up to get Alexia off him. She stroked his hair and laid down on his side, with her head resting on his chest. "Shush. It will stop. Just sleep." He closed his eyes and fell into the darkness. Alexia laid there, her head on his chest thinking about her father. "Oh father. Look at the person you have reduced this man to. Look at the house he lives in, the clothes he wears. The scars and wounds he carries inflicted by his own family. Aren't we alike. Don't you agree father? Aren't we alike father?" she murmured. "Are you afraid _Daddy_? Are you afraid of me? Of Harry? Are you scared of what we can do together and alone? Do you know you have no power over us? Do you feel our pain? Our heartache at our losses? Our confusion, longing, love and happiness? Do you miss me father? Miss my presence? My eyes? My voice as it shouted obscenities at you? Do you love me? No, I don't think you do." A tear fell free and rolled down her cheek landing on Harry's chest. "I've always loved you father, and I probably always will. But you never cared. Never cherished my childish laughter. Never admired my first word. Nothing. I have no father. No family. Nothing that links me to you. You're nothing to me." As she dozed off to sleep she stared over at the only corner in the room that was bathed in full darkness. A pair of snake like crimson eyes stared back at her before disappearing with a sharp crack.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner and Unexpected Guests

Chapter 3

Alexia woke to fingers running through her hair. "May I ask _why _you are touching my hair?" she asked as she tilted her head up towards Harry's face. "Morning Al." Harry sat up, making Alex almost fall off the bed. "Oh shit. Morning. Breakfast. Dursleys. Hell." He stood up and rushed over to his wardrobe to grab out fresh clothes. "Harry." Said Alex. "Harry!" He turned towards her with a grey shirt in his hands. "What Alexia?" "Firstly, don't call me that. Only my father calls me that. Secondly, its 4 in the afternoon. No-one is home. Thirdly, whose clothes are they?" Harry plonked himself down into his desk chair. "Thank god. Oh, Dudley's old clothes." Alexia frowned and looked in his wardrobe. The clothes were all grey except for about five outfits for Hogwarts. "Why that son of a bitch! That's it. Tomorrow we're going clothes shopping." Harry sighed and flopped back down on the bed. "We're making dinner tonight as well. Haven't decided what yet. Are they fussy? Your guardians?" Alex asked as she laid down on the bed next to Harry. "Don't know. They normally tell me what to make." Alex's mouth opened in surprise. "Well, not anymore. I'll make what I want them to eat. I'm a guest. No matter how they see me. I'm gonna make them something healthy, a salad maybe. I'm going out to the shops. I'll be back later." She kissed Harry on the cheek, fixed her hair and lip-gloss and walked out the room. Harry heard the front door shut and he sighed softly. "Damn it. Bossy woman." He chuckled lightly and walked down the stairs quietly.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

He fiddled around in the lounge room, tiding and dusting the mantle down. 'Stupid relatives. Making me do all the chores. I'm grateful for their housing but not this grateful.' He thought to himself as he straightened the couches up and fluffed up the pillows on them. Harry walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. He grabbed out a packet of chicken breasts and sat them on the draining board to defrost. "Wotcher Harry." Harry spun around, his hand reaching for his wand. "Shit Tonks. You made me jump." Tonks laughed and sat on the counter. Harry took in her appearance. Her hair was shoulder length and emerald green, her eyes were the same colour as Alexia's and she had on dark denim jeans with rips at the knees and a Weird Sister's t-shirt. Harry chuckled and leant against the counter. "How has life here been? Been givin' ya any trouble?" asked Tonks. "Nah, not with.. Nah. Everything's fine." Tonks smirked and nodded her head. "Heard your Aunt Marge is coming for dinner tonight. Mind if I tag along?" Harry turned his head towards the hallway. "Sure Tonks. You're always welcome with me." He replied as he walked towards the front door. "Where is she?" he murmured once he was in the hallway. Suddenly the door blew open and Alexia walked in. "Jesus Christ. It's freezing out there. Is it normally this bad around your birthday HP?" she said with a chuckle. "HP?" asked Tonks as she rounded the corner. "You!" Tonks pulled her wand out and held it pointed towards Alexia's heart while trying to get Harry behind her. As she prepared to stun Alexia she realised that her and Harry were both in tears from laughing. "Oops. Sorry Nymphie. Guess I forgot to change back then. So sorry!" She scrunched her face up in concentration and her white blonde hair faded back to her natural black but with purple tips. "Alex? Didn't know you were here. How come no-one noticed you. Even the wards didn't." Alexia bit her lip and motioned into the kitchen. "I got around the wards. No-one noticed me because they wouldn't think anything when they couldn't see me." Tonk's eyes widened and she plonked herself on a chair. She raised an eyebrow as Alexia hopped up on the counter, wiggled forwards a bit and Harry leaned in between her legs with his head on her shoulder. "Not what you think Nymphie. Think, brother and sister and really close friends. Almost twins. We know what the other feels, thinks, likes, dis-likes.. all that stuff. We're very close. But we prefer different people. Plus, I'm taken and Harry just wishes he was." Harry hit her on the leg and suddenly leapt towards the oven and started preparing the chicken. "I hate it when you do that Potter." She scowled. "Deal with it Riddle." Harry replied with a large smile as he worked his way around the kitchen, opening curtains and windows and tiding things up. "What is he doing?" asked Tonks. Alexia smiled as she pulled some salad ingredients out of the shopping bag. "Preparing, tiding, and working. His Uncle's sister, Aunt Marge is coming for dinner and a holiday. Oh. I meant to ask. You wanna stay for a couple of days? You're always welcome." Tonks nodded and watched Harry clean the kitchen and Alexia start preparing the dinner.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

"So, how exactly did you two meet first off?" asked Tonks. Alexia froze and the glass bowl in her hand shattered, cutting deeply into her palm. "Shit." Harry swore. "You ok Alex?" Alexia nodded and started picking up the glass shards not noticing her bleeding palm. "Al? Your bleeding sweetie." She looked at her hand in confusion, almost as if not realising she could bleed. "Oh. It's ok. It'll heal soon." She nodded to herself and finished cleaning up all the glass. "Soon? How soon is soon Alexia?" asked Tonks. "Not long Nymph. Around five minutes I think. With something this deep, maybe seven." Alexia smiled and continued making the salad dressing. "How we met? I spose you wanna know when as well? We met in Diagon alley, but I was in disguise so he didn't really notice me much then. But we mainly met on the Hogsmeade platform. I was giving Malfoy a serve. He had called Hermione a mudblood. So I grabbed him by the neck of his robe and gave him a serve. Harry was in a rush and ran into me after I had let Malfoy go. We fell into a puddle of water. It was actually quite funny. Then once I got sorted we spent almost every second together with Ron and Hermione. Well, Hermione after the incident with the troll." Tonks burst out laughing and almost fell off the chair. "Oh. Almost forgot. Nymphie. Can you do somethin' for me?" She nodded still laughing. "Don't speak a word of what you hear here with us to anyone else? Living or dead? Human or animal? Please. The things we will tell you cannot leave us." She nodded, suddenly sober.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Alexia smiled sincerely as she stuck the sliced up chicken breasts into a frying pan. Harry started setting the table for eight people. "Eight? Isn't it just seven?" asked Tonks as she shifted in her chair to look at Harry. "Oh. Umm... You answer this Alex. I'm not." Replied Harry as he glanced at the clock. "Huh? Oh. Eight? Yeah. One extra tonight. Finally. He needs to get out more anyways." Said Alexia distractedly. While washing his hands Harry bumped his hip against Alexia's. "What?" she asked softly. "The time Al. They should be here any minute now." Alexia rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go change then. You always ruin my fun Potty." She stalked off and up the stairs to change. Harry chuckled and motioned for Tonks to follow him. "Oi! Alex! Make it something nice! And get rid of those tips!" Harry yelled up the stairs as he plonked down onto the bottom step. "Fuck you Potter!" came the reply.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Harry chuckled as Tonks sat down beside him. "She always like this?" she asked him. He nodded. "Normally worse. But, recent events have made her more subdued." "Recent events?" asked Tonks. "You heard of the break-out? Bellatrix Lestrange? She hates Alex. Alex hates her. When she went back home to her father Bella was there. Al got on the bad side of her cruciatus. More then once." Tonks nodded slowly. Just as they heard a car pull into the driveway Alexia came bounding down the staircase. She had on an emerald green summer dress on with matching stiletto heels and her hair was done up in a messy bun. "Lovely Alex." Said Harry as he pulled her close to his side. "Now be careful. Watch your language and eyes." She sighed and lent her head on his. "I will. You watch your temper. No matter what **she** says about your parents I'm sure they were wonderful people." He nodded while smiling softly. Suddenly the door banged open making Tonks jump. Harry and Alexia just smirked at each other. "The boys been no good. Brought home some girl. His little whore more likely." Came the voice of Harry's uncle. "Yes, yes Vernon. Probably pregnant as well?" replied his aunt. Alexia chuckled. "Hello Miss. You must be Harry's aunt Marge? He's told me so much about you!" She said politely. "Oh, Mr Dursley? We'll be having one extra tonight. Now, if you come into the lounge room you will find some cakes that I recently made while Harry and Tonks here take your bags upstairs. Oh, and I'm not pregnant."

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Harry and Tonks each grabbed a bag and carried them upstairs into the guest room. When they came back downstairs they followed Alexia into the lounge room where the others were sitting. "Hello Aunt Marge. I hope you had a good journey here. I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This lovely young lady sitting on the arm of the chair here is Alexia Riddle." Said Harry as Alexia smiled at Marge. "And I'd call Tonks lovely, but she'd probably hit me for it. So this is Nymphadora Tonks who will quite happily kill you if you call her by her first name." Tonks smirked as Marge's eyes widened and she seemed to stutter over her next words. "W-Wonderful."

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Just as everyone seemed to settle there was a knock at the front door. Alexia shrieked with delight and ran out of the room. From the other room you heard a sharp intake of breath as Alexia launched herself at whoever was at the door. "Harry!" said Alexia as she walked into the room. "Turns out we'll need nine, not eight spots. They both showed up!" "Both?" mouthed Tonks. Harry shook his head and stood up so the new guests could sit down. "Remus? Severus?" asked Tonks. Alexia giggled and hid her face in Severus's neck. Remus and Severus both sat down and pulled Alexia down so she sat half on each of their laps. "Everyone? This is Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Remus is Harry's godfather as well as my boyfriend. Sev is also my boyfriend. Confusing isn't it?" said Alexia as Remus blushed. "Huh? Doubt that they are both your boyfriend. Their probably just disgusting faggots hiding behind you as a mask." Said Dudley with a sneer. Suddenly he backed away as if trying to get inside the chair he was sitting in as Remus growled and his eyes flickered to gold instead of their normal hazel. Severus leant across Alexia and pulled Remus's face to his in a powerful bruising kiss. When they pulled apart his eyes were back to hazel. "Dinner everyone!" called Harry from the kitchen. The Dursleys all sat there in shock while the others left the room. "Come on you lot! Food you twits." Said Tonks as she left the room chuckling.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

AN: Well there you go. Another chapter done. Told ya it would be longer didn't I? I hope you like this. I'm a little unsure on how to progress onto the next chapter. Another new character will be introduced in the up and coming chapters. Maybe chapter 4 or 5. I need a name for them. So help me pick!


	4. Chapter 4: Bye and Boo

AN: Last time I got a review saying that Vernon needed to be more violent. I'm sorry that I don't remember your name but as I am typing this I have no internet as my father's computer is shut down. The new character I spoke about last time will be seen in this chapter. She will feature more in the next chapters. I'm trying I really am. But my exams up coming up in three days and I'm struggling to study for them while still staying up-to-date with my normal schooling and writing this. I'm sorry if my characters are OOC. It's just how I see them. Oh, and I don't really believe that Severus looks how he does in the movies. I'll be uploading some links on my profile soon to photos that I believe they look like. I'm also getting better at separating the parts of the chapter and when to put AN's and what they are for. Sorry for the wait with this one. I know it's only been a few days but I'm really sorry still. I'm a perfectionist. Hehe.

Yours truly,

Rose DiNozzo

"_Spells"_

"Normal Talking"

"**Other languages"**

"_**Parseltongue"**_

"_Mind Talk"_

Warnings: Hints of abuse and some smut where some are old enough to be the others parents.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Chapter 4:

Alexia smirked as Marge and Vernon Dursley sat on either side of Remus. He frowned at her. Harry and Severus sat down next to her. "Did you cook this rubbish boy?" sneered Vernon. "No sir, Alex did." Replied Harry meekly. "Why would you cook this rabbit's food girly? Asked Aunt Marge. "Cause I thought that you are all very obese and need to lose some weight." The table silent. "Are you calling us fat girl?" shouted Vernon as his face went from shades of red, to white, to a putrid purple. "Obviously." Drawled Alexia. Vernon slapped her across the face, knocking her to the ground. Petunia shrieked as Remus growled and threw Vernon to the floor. "Remmy, Bells. Me." mumbled Alexia, almost incoherent. Remus growled once more at Vernon before darting around the table and scooping Alexia into his arms. "Harry, you and Tonks get yours, Tonk's and Alexia's things. We're getting you out of this place." Said Severus as he moved closer to Remus and Alexia as Vernon started to stir. "But, Dumbledore said I can't leave." Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, he did. But you're not staying here without Alex and she isn't staying here another minute. We're off to the Burrow." Harry nodded and hurried up the stairs with Tonks tripping herself up as she scurried off after him.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

As Harry and Tonks came down the stairs, dragging their belongings behind them. Alexia blinked slowly and lifted her hand to her face. She lunged towards the kitchen, making Severus tightened his hold on her. "I'm gonna fucking kill that son of a bitch! How dare he fucking hit me! That lump of worthless shit! I'm gonna kill him, his fat son, his pug-faced sister and his stuck-up wife." Severus scowled. "Remus! I need a hand." He yelled. Remus came hurrying in from the kitchen and gathered Alexia up in his arms before storming out of the house mumbling cusses to him self. "Got everything? Good. Out. Now." Severus ushered them out of the house getting a scowl from Tonks and a smirk from Harry. Remus had Alexia pressed up against the wall of the house and they were sharing a bruising kiss. Severus coughed lightly and picked up a garden gnome. "Ugly thing isn't it Sev?" said Alexia with a small smile. "Indeed. _Portus._" They all put their fingers on it and they were whisked away with a bright blue flash.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

When a blue flash appeared just outside the wards of the Burrow a small red-headed girl sat on one of the highest branches of a large oak tree. She looked down at the people who had just arrived. One of them, a girl with hair as dark as the night surrounding them looked straight up at her, revealing her stunning violet eyes that were glistening with tears and a bruising hand-print on her cheek. The girl ducked her head again, hiding it in the neck of the scarred man who was holding her by her slim waist. The group crossed the wards and only when they were walking under her tree did the red-headed girl jump down, landing with a soft thud. The group turned sharply, all of them pointing their wands towards her. "Hello you lot." Said the girl quietly. The group nodded as one and kept walking, the red-headed girl falling into step with the green-eyed boy and a woman with baby blue hair. "Hello Harry. Tonks." She said. "Hello Ginny. How has life been here?" said Harry. Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Alright I spose. Hermione is already here. The whole family is. Charlie, Bill… everyone. It's odd. All the adults go silent every time we walk into the room." Harry smiled at her. "Could it have anything to do with the Order? Or why Snape and Lupin are both here?" she asked. Harry and Tonks made eye contact with each other and laughed softly. "You'll have to ask Alex about them. She knows more then we both do." Replied Harry. They stopped just outside the back door. "I'm not hiding Sev. It'll be fine. I'm sick of having to cover myself up Sev. I've always had to hide my bruises and cuts from the world. Let me live. Please." Said Alexia. Severus nodded slowly. Alexia reached up and put her hand on his cheek. "Thank you. For everything." He smiled softly at her before dropping the smile and putting on a sneer before opening the door. "Alexia! Harry! Oh you look peaky. Dinner won't be long. Just about ready for serving." Said Mrs Weasley as she bustled over towards them, wiping her hands on her apron. "Ginny, take them up to the others please. You two will be sharing a room with Tonks here." Alexia smirked and waited for Harry and Ginny to leave the room before turning to Remus and Severus and throwing herself into their arms. "Now, Alexia. You're meant to following Ginny and Harry." She scoffed. "Harry will take care of it." She kissed them both on the lips softly before hugging them and Tonks once again then she ran up the stairs.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Alexia came skipping into the room where all the other teenagers were sitting or standing and flopped down into Ron's lap, chuckling when he squealed in shock. He pushed her off so she fell on the floor. When Alexia stood she clipped him around the back of the head and sulked next to him. "How'd you get that bruise Alex?" asked Hermione. "Harry's uncle didn't like it when I called him fat. I was only stating the truth!" replied Alexia with a small pout. Suddenly all the girls and some of the boys shrieked when two bright orange ferrets came running in being chased by a black and blue snake. Alexia muffled her laughter behind her hand. "Stop playing around you three." She said still chuckling. A ferret gave a squeak of surprise and turned back into Fred Weasley. The other ferret glared at Alexia before turning into George. "You too Bella." The snake hissed indignantly at them. "_**Who isss thisss Bella? I have not heard her name around thisss place before.**_"__Hissed the snake. "_**Ssshusssh you. Turn back now Arabella or I will chop your little sssnakey head off.**_" replied Alexia. The snake shimmered and disappeared. A slender girl stood in place of the snake. Her eyes were bright blue and hair was as black as the shadows that creeped outside the window. "Boo."

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

AN: I hope you like this. And I know I do AN's at the top and bottom but eh, It's just me. I'm already working on chapter 5. I still don't have internet (silly father. Said he would start up his computer but he left early this morning so he didn't! Humph.) I hope you like this chapter. I think I do. It sounds alright to me. Again please R&R. If you want to suggest anything, criticise anything or just say what you liked or didn't please review. I don't mind. Any suggestions or criticism are well received. Even flames because they help me become a better writer. Thanks again.

Lots of love,

Rose DiNozzo (Who plans on changing her name as soon as she gets internet back.)


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

***Wakes up with a jolt. "Huh?" She shakes her head before glancing up at the things in front of her. Matthew Flinders stands there, motioning to a map of Australia. Books dance around her, sprouting off their topics of the human reproduction system and plant reproduction. Dinner dishes shout obscenities at her, some half cooked, some burnt to a crisp. Math symbols and page length workings sing to her. Harry Potter stands there shouting "Update already!" at her while her family tells her to relax and ease up.***

AN: Hi all! Hope you liked Chapter 4. I'm sorry about the… weirdness of this chapter. My muse has decided to take random holidays on me. Anyways, Read on.

"_Spells"_

"Normal Talking"

"**Other languages"**

"_**Parseltongue"**_

"_Mind Talk"_

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Chapter 5:

"Boo." Her voice was soft and had a slight French accent. She chuckled. "Surprise Al." Alexia threw herself at the girl. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Does he know where we are? Did that evil bitch try it again?" said Alexia rapidly before pulling back and checking her for cuts and bruises. Harry smirked before standing up and walking over to the two girls. "Nice to see you Bella." Alexia smiled at Arabella before turning to face Harry. She stalked towards him as he backed away. He bumped into Ginny who shoved him back towards Alexia. He frowned as Alexia lifted her hand to his face. She grabbed his glasses and pulled them off. He blinked once, twice then smiled at her before plonking himself in Ginny's lap.

Ginny giggled before poking Harry sharply in the side. "Oof. Watcha do that for?" Ginny giggled again. "Who's your new friend?" Alexia smirked. "Everyone, this is my twin sister Arabella. Arabella, this is everyone. You've already met Harry. The red-headed girl he is sitting on is Ginny Weasley. Next to her are Hermione Granger, then Fred & George, Ron, Luna, Draco, Neville, Bill and then Charlie. All of the red-heads are Weasley's, the blonde prat is a Malfoy, Loony is a Lovegood and Neville is a Longbottom." Arabella chuckled as she waved at everyone. "Hello. It's nice to meet you all. Alex doesn't shut up about you all." Alexia's cheeks reddened slightly. "Come on Bella. I don't talk about them all the time." Arabella smiled softly at her. "No, you're right. You mainly talk about father." Alexia smirked and gave a slight nod. "Yep, the bastard. Come on, I'll take you down stairs." They linked arms with each other and walked out the room.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Remus sighed and sat down in a chair in front of the fire. Mrs Weasley came hurrying in carrying a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses. "Two?" She smiled sincerely at him. "For if Severus gets back early. Dinner shouldn't be long now. About another half hour." He nodded and returned to gazing at the fire. He jumped as it suddenly flared purple before hands settled on his shoulders. "Rem? I want you to meet someone." He turned his head towards the voice. "Hey Al. I believe I've met everyone here before." She shook her head. He stood up and glanced over at Alexia. "Where is this person then?" Alexia pointed towards the doorway. Remus stared into the darkness past the doorway. "Rem. This is Arabella, my sister."

Out of the shadows stepped Arabella. Her hair was pitch black and in a single plait down her back. She had on black and white converse, black denim jeans and a white t-shirt with 'I wouldn't fuck you for practice' written on it. "Hello Mr Lupin. It's so wonderful to finally meet one of the men who has made my sister so happy." She smiled at him and sat down in the armchair closet to the fire. "You didn't tell me she was your twin." Alexia chuckled and sat down on the loveseat. "You didn't ask." Remus smiled at her and sat down beside her, pulling her to his side. Alexia leant forwards and with a flick of her wrist conjured a bottle full of a clear liquid. She filled a glass, half with Firewhiskey and half with the clear liquid. "What is that?" asked Remus.

Alexia took a small sip and set it on the table in the middle of them all before answering. "Muggle vodka mixed with Firewhiskey. Any normal person, one glass and their down for the count. I once got up to 15 but Bella got up to forty." Remus's eyes widened. "Forty glasses?!?" Alexia and Arabella smirked. "No, bottles." They said in unison. Alexia chuckled. "I'm going to run up and get changed." Remus nodded, still staring awe-struck at them both. Alexia rolled her eyes, grabbed Remus's hands and pulled him swiftly to his feet. "You're coming with me." He nodded slowly and let her pull him after her.

Arabella smiled as the fire flared again, this time an icy blue. She grabbed the glass that Alexia had left on the table and took a small sip. She pulled her wand out of the holster on her wrist as the fire flared a bright fluorescent green. "Hello Professor." Dumbledore glance at her. "Hello Miss Riddle." He chuckled before stepping out of the way of the fireplace. It flared green again and Severus Snape stepped out quickly followed by a man with grey eyes and black hair and a woman with green eyes and bubblegum pink frizzy hair. "Hello Arabella." Said Tonks. "Hello Tonks, Sirius, Severus. Have a good trip?" Severus sneered at her and stomped out the room, down to the kitchen. "Dinner all!" called Mrs Weasley.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Arabella glanced around the room. Severus was leaning against the wall next to the back door, an unpleasant sneer on his face. Remus came down the stairs and sunk into a chair next to Arthur Weasley. Severus glanced at him, all traces of the sneer completely gone. "She's coming." He said softly. "She's here." Came Alexia's voice from the stairs softly. "She's talking about herself in third person. I like it." Replied Fred with a chuckle.

Severus's eyes widened as he looked at Alexia. Her hair was falling down her back in soft waves and some curls framed her pale face. Silver eyeliner surrounded her eyes and her lips were a pale pink. She was barefoot and was wearing an ankle length strap-less black dress with a silver phoenix pendant around her neck, large silver hoops and a bracelet that was like a silver vine, wrapped around her thin wrist. Her eyes were silver with a slight tint of violet. They darted around the room before landing on Severus. "Flies, Sev, Flies." He glared at her, but it wasn't as harsh as usual.

"Sit down dear. You do look lovely." Said Molly as she placed the last dish on the table. Alexia's cheeks turned a soft pink as she walked around the table and sat near the back door. "Looks lovely Molly." She said as she served herself a small serve of potatoes and sausages. "Sev. Eat. Now." She said sternly piercing him with her gaze. He rolled his eyes, grabbed a fork and speared a piece of sausage off of Alexia's plate. She pushed it over to him and grabbed a bright green apple out of the fruit bowl and bit into it. "You need a proper meal Alex." Sighed Harry.

Alexia chuckled. "It's quite alright. I'll have something later tonight." Dumbledore swallowed his mouthful of coffee. "Again tonight Alex?" he asked. Alexia nodded before kissing Severus on the cheek, walking around to the other side of the table, kissing Remus on the cheek before walking up the stairs. Severus and Remus stood up and quickly chased after her. Dumbledore chuckled as a door slammed shut upstairs. "Subtle much?" said Arabella. "Have some sausages dear." Said Mrs Weasley to her tenderly. She glanced up at her. "Oh, I'd rather not. I don't eat meat." Mrs Weasley nodded happily and grabbed herself a plate of food. Harry chuckled and winked at Arabella.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Alexia stirred, slowly opening her eyes. She sat up and ran her hands over her face. She glanced out the window; the sky glistened with thousands of stars. She shrugged the sheet off and slipped out of the bed. Her bare feet padded softly across the floor towards the dresser. She shivered as an icy breeze tickled across her naked body. She quickly opened a drawer and pulled on her undergarments. She browsed quickly through her clothes. "I could get used to waking up like this." She chuckled softly. "I know you could. I could as well." Arms enveloped her and a kiss was placed on her neck. He spun her around and pulled her to him in a demanding kiss. "Come back to bed Alex."

She turned away from him back to the dresser. "I can't. You know I have to do this." He kissed up her neck before biting down on her shoulder roughly. She gasped and tilted her head back, resting it on his shoulder as she stared up at his hazel eyes. "I know. I just wish you didn't have to." She smiled as her legs grew steady again. "I know Rem. I don't want to either. But I do. Go back to bed. You need to sleep." He nodded and silently walked back over to the bed and hopped back in, snuggling up against Severus.

Alexia chuckled and went back to scuffling around in her drawer. She pulled out a gold flip-skirt that shimmered in the faint light, a blood red t-shirt and gold lace-up heels. She quickly pulled them on and headed into the adjoining bathroom. She glanced at herself in the mirror and groaned softly. She had dark circles underneath her eyes. "Great." She muttered to herself "Just what I always needed. For _other_ people to know how _well_ I sleep nowadays." She smirked at the thought of everybody's reaction before reaching into the cupboard to the side of the mirror and grabbing out her assorted make-up products.

She quickly applied some concealer under her eyes to hide the circles before applying some red eye-shadow and gold eyeliner. She sprinkled some gold and red glitter on her cheeks then applied a shiny red lip-gloss to her lips. She straightened her hair with a quiet mutter and a flick of her wrist. Smirking at her reflection she walked back out to the bedroom. She grabbed her wand off the bedside table and strapped it to her leg in an invisible holster.

"Alex?" came Severus's voice. "Yes Sev?" replied Alexia softly. "I love you." Alexia smiled into the darkness. "I love you too. Now go back to sleep Sev, ok?" There was a pause before she heard his breathing even out. She opened the door slowly and winced as it creaked open. She shut it softly behind her and tip-toed down the staircase, stopping on the landing. She cocked her head and listened closely. She could hear soft sobbing coming from the base of the stairs. She walked down slowly.

The figure only glanced up as she reached the bottom step. Brown eyes that glistened with tears peeked out from underneath black lashes and unruly brown hair. "'Mione? You ok?" Hermione hiccupped and wiped away her tears. "You must think me a fool. Sitting here. Cryin'." She said. Alexia shook her head and crouched down to her level. "Never. Everybody has to sometimes. Go insane otherwise I think." She chuckled. "Has to what?" asked Hermione meekly. Alexia chuckled again. "Cry of cause. What did you think I meant?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and stood up slowly, favouring her left leg. "You fall down?" asked Alexia as she helped Hermione hobble into the kitchen. Hermione nodded as she sat down in a chair. Alexia boiled the kettle with a tap of her finger and poured the scalding water over a hand towel. "Wrap this around wherever it hurts." Hermione nodded and wrapped it around her ankle. Alexia smiled at her. "You like lilies? Or roses?" she asked as she sat herself down. Hermione stared at her. "Lilies." She said with a wince as she moved a leg a bit.

Alexia smirked as she cupped her hands and murmured "Terra Lilium." A red lily with small black spots appeared in the palm of her hands. Hermione stared, awestruck at her. Alexia leaned forwards and tucked it behind Hermione's ear. "You know, I could give you a make-over if you want?" Hermione blinked once then nodded happily. "Oh yes please!" Alexia chuckled. "Wonderful 'Mione. Later though. I have to go." Hermione nodded and watched Alexia walk out the back door.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Alexia sighed and side-stepped another curse. "Come on girlie! Fight back!" She raised one eyebrow at the person firing curses at her. She chuckled before turning on the spot and disappearing. The other person glanced around, their bright blue magical eye revolving frantically. Suddenly a knife was held at their neck and a wand pointed into their lower back. "Constant Vigilance Mad-eye." Moody ducked and went to wipe her feet out from under her. She disappeared again and re-appeared at the other side of the yard.

"You can't catch me Mad-eye! Your getting old!" she taunted with a smirk. She ducked a bright purple curse before sending a ball of lightening at him. He spun out of the way before shooting another curse, this one fluoro yellow at her. She disappeared with a twirl and a flash of white light before reappearing behind him. "_Silencio. Expelliarmus. Petrificus Totalus." _She caught his wand as it flew towards her. She walked up to him and bent over, looking into his eyes. "You give?" He grunted. She chuckled and muttered the counter-curses.

As she started to walk away he fired a pale yellow spell wandlessly and silently at her. She spun around and stuck out her hand just before it hit her. It stopped, hovering just above her hand. "That wasn't very nice Mad-eye." She sneered before pointing a finger at him. "_Incarcerous." _Ropes shot out of thin air and tied his hands behind his back, his legs together and a final piece of rope tied itself to the bindings on his hands and his legs then wrapped itself around his neck. He growled at her and tried to pull his feet down. As he did his head got pulled back and the rope around his neck got tighter. "You've been hogtied Mad-eye. If you pull on your feet or hands you'll choke yourself." Said Alexia as she conjured up a high-backed leather chair for herself. She sunk into it and shut her eyes.

"Alex?" Alexia opened one eye lazily. "Yes?" she drawled. "What did you do to Moody?" asked Harry. Alexia opened both eyes and hummed happily. "Hog-tied him." Draco chuckled. "Let me up now Riddle." Growled Moody. Alexia chuckled, stood up out of her chair and skipped around to Moody's other side. "Say the magic word!" He growled again. "Shan't say nothing if you don't say please!" He sighed. "Please!" Alexia burst out laughing. "Nothing! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please!" She waved her hand lazily at Moody and as the ropes disappeared and he stood up she raced inside giggling.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Alexia burst through the back door laughing her head off and clutching her sides. "You'll pay Riddle!" shouted Moody as he struggled to get feeling back in his remaining limbs. She giggled again and hid behind Dumbledore as he came down the stairs. "Now what's all this?" he said as his eyes twinkled madly. "I was duelling with Mad-eye and I beat him." Said Alexia as she giggled again and peeked out the back door. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Ok. I… um… hog-tied him and caught up on some sleep I've missed." Dumbledore chuckled. "How much sleep Alexia?" Alexia giggled and plonked herself in a chair. "About four hour's worth. He's pretty numb now I think. It was quite cold last night."

Mrs Weasley pushed a bowl of onion soup in front of her. "Eat this dear. You didn't eat much for dinner last night. Have you seen Hermione at all? She wasn't in her room this morning." Alexia paused, a spoonful of soup halfway to her mouth. "She'll be fine. I know where she is." Alexia continued eating until Dumbledore said something to make her spoon clatter to the table. "Pardon Albus?" Dumbledore chuckled. "I said, how do you know where she is?" Alexia smirked. "The same way I know that Severus is now back at Hogwarts, Ginny is asleep in her bed. Remus is coming down the stairs now, Fred and George are flying overhead dropping prank bombs on the ground and Mad-eye is duelling with Harry, Draco and Luna outside."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Alex? Look at me please. Do you see anything abnormal?" Alexia shook her head. "No more than you normally." Albus chuckled. "Do you see a colour surrounding me?" Alexia nodded her head slowly. "What colour is it?" asked Albus carefully. "Silver. With a few specks of white. Why Albus?" Albus frowned. "You see auras Alexia. Does your sister?" Alexia nodded slowly. "I can see them on objects as well. I can follow them as well. I have to know who it is first. Shit. Harry." She stood up frantically, pushing her chair back roughly making it clatter down onto the floor.

She ran outside, the adults following her. She glanced around quickly before twisting on the spot and disappearing in a soft flash of white. She reappeared a little while later, with scraped knees, a split lip and a cut above her eyebrow that dripped blood down her face. "Brought you a present Albus." She opened her hands to reveal a squirming grey, ragged rat with a silver paw. "Pettigrew?" asked Albus. Alexia nodded and handed the rat to him.

The rat squirmed in his hand, and tried to bite him. Albus chuckled. "I don't think he likes me much Alex." Alexia smiled and held her hands out for the rat again. As he placed the rat in her hands, it squeaked and laid deadly still. Alexia chuckled. "Why, your not frightened of me are you rat?" The rat shivered once before stopping and staring up at her. She smirked at it and brought her hands up, level with her face. "Boo." The rat squeaked and jumped backwards, falling off her hands. It floated in midair for a few moments before setting itself back on the floor and turning into a quivering lump of human flesh.

Harry froze, only just realising what they were talking about before rushing at the lump, hand outstretched, curse on his lips. Alexia waved her hand. "No! You are not to attack him. I know how you feel." Harry glared at her. "How! How can you now?" Alexia pointed at Pettigrew and with a murmur, he froze, encased in ice. "Because he killed my mother."

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

AN: O.O who saw that coming *raises her hand* well... cause I saw it coming... I do write the story... Hehe... I hope you like this. I've written it then re-written it about seven times. Last time it was 10 pages not completed. Not quite sure when I will update again next. Whoopsydaisy recently sent me this review. 'Interesting story so far. It would be easier to read if there were more paragraphs. Just so you know you are supposed to start a new paragraph whenever a new character begins to speak. I look forward to reading more.' I thank you whoopsydaisy. I was aware of this however, I have now put this chapter into paragraphs but I have not put it in paragraphs as each person speaks; one because its too frustrating for me to follow and two, I write a lot of speech. My friends have all come to firm agreement (how I'm not sure as two out of six hate each other) that I am now more Slytherin than Gryffindor… Which I am not complaining about because; one I adore snakes, two I adore Snape and Malfoy, three, everybody loves a rebel. Anyways, enough rambling. If you wish feel free to flame or anything my story. Why? Cause, frankly my dear, I don't give a damn (yes I watch old movies (such gentlemen) *END OF RAMBLEING NOW!* I really hope you like this chapter and remember to click on that little green button down the bottom and typey typey.


	6. Chapter 6: Boom Boom Pow!

***Relaxes on her bed, an earpiece in one ear, listening to 'Don't Forget' by Demi Lovato and typing on her computer. "Ok, so my computer is no where near my bed. So what? It's my mind I'll have it where I want. Chapter Six? Yeah, this is it. Why do you ask? An update? Sure! I've had it finished for almost three days now and have already started on chapter seven. No, finished all my exams. Straight A's as usual. I don't know why I worry so much. Ah well, guess that's just me. Enough rambling now. On with it!***

AN: I hope you like this chapter and the last one... I'm working on chapter seven as I edit this. I don't think this chapter needs any warnings... Hints of a relationship between three people… two of which are old enough to be the others fathers. And that is all. On with it.

"_Spells"_

"Normal Talking"

"**Other languages"**

"_**Parseltongue"**_

"_Mind Talk"_

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Chapter 6:

As Moody left with the rat, Pettigrew, in a cage the teenagers currently staying at the Burrow, all sat down on a large blue and green pick blanket, clutching cups of warmed Butterbeer. Alexia sat her cup down next to her and stretched out on the blanket. "My father, by this point was back. It was a few days before Christmas. The 23rd I believe. Mother was making herself a new blanket and I was looking for a book. Pettigrew came in. Called Mother the 'Dark Lord's Whore.' Amongst other things." Alexia paused and took of small slip of her drink and stared at the ground.

"He knew he couldn't cast any unforgiveable without Father knowing. He may not love us; care about us or even like us at all. But he won't let anyone else hurt us in his domain. So Pettigrew cast _reducto _on her, blew her apart. He left after that. Told Father I did it. I didn't see sunlight or anything really, for about three months afterwards. Really felt his cruciatus and imperio than. Probably explains why it no longer affects me." She looked up from playing with her fingers to find Arabella in tears. She frowned and opened her arms. Arabella hiccupped and threw herself into Alexia's arms, knocking her over.

Alexia wrapped her arms around Arabella, pulling her against her chest. Arabella buried her head in the crook of Alexia's shoulder. Alexia dropped her head, letting it rest on top of her sisters. "You're not crying?" asked Neville. Alexia sat up, pulling Arabella onto her lap. "No. I don't cry anymore." Neville frowned slightly. "Why?" Alexia sighed as she rocked Arabella. "I've cried for too long." She wiggled Arabella around so she was more comfortable. "She ok?" asked Ginny. Alexia chuckled. "She's asleep." She stood up, carrying Arabella as if she weighed nothing more than a feather and headed back inside.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

As Alexia came inside carrying Arabella, Molly Weasley was at her side. "Is she ok? Are the others alright?" Alexia nodded and continued up the stairs. Molly sunk into a chair and rubbed her eyes. Alexia came back, bounding down the stairs. Molly sat up quickly and stared at her. Alexia had changed her clothes. She had on jeans with rips at the knees, a black t-shirt with 'Fuck Off' written on it in white writing, silver hoop earrings and a vine bracelet and black platform heels.

"She's fine. Just asleep. She's never heard about what happened to mother so she worked herself into a state then cried herself off to sleep." Molly nodded. Alexia made herself a cup of black coffee and sat down opposite Molly. Alexia sighed and brushed her hair away from her face. Her eyes changed from violet to black and her hair to a pale white. "I worry about her sometimes. There maybe only a few minutes between us, but to me she's a child. She hasn't killed, or witnessed murder, or been tortured within a second of insanity. I love her and will never leave her though. But that's what she is, a child." Molly patted her hand before heading up the stairs. Alexia rested her head on her arms and shut her eyes.

As she relaxed her hair faded back to black and her skin paled till it was almost deathly white. She sat up and blinked against the harsh light, her eyes turning violet as footsteps approached. Severus walked in, wearing low-rise black jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck with a black leather band. He sat down next to her and kissed her noisily on the cheek. "You better not let the others see you like this Sev; they'll never be frightened of you." Severus chuckled. "I don't care today. I'm excited!" Alexia laughed and stood up to put her cup in the sink. Severus followed her and when she turned to face him, trapped her between the counter and his body.

He pressed his lips to hers. "Move in with us?" Alexia's eyes widened and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "You serious? You're not just saying that?" Severus shook his head. "I love you. **We** love you. Move in with us. Please." Alexia shrieked with glee and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Severus chuckled and spun her around. Arms wrapped around Alexia, trapping her between the two men. "She said yes, I gather?" Severus nodded as Remus kissed Alexia. Severus smiled giddily as Remus laughed. Alexia turned in their arms to look at Remus. He had on light blue jeans and no t-shirt. His eyes were sparkling with laughter and he looked years younger, his scars hardly noticeable compared to his large smile. He lifted Alexia up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed Severus's hand, and they headed up to their bedroom.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

"Alex! Alex! Alexia!" Alexia woke up with a start, a conjured knife in her hand. "Evening darling. Time to go. And put that knife away!" She stretched and accepted his helping hand, the knife disappearing in a small white flash. Yawning quietly she walked over to the chair at the end of the bed. Pulling on her underwear she glanced up at Severus. Had had on black pants, a black silk shirt and was pulling on a black cloak, white mask sitting on the top of the dresser. Alexia buttoned up her black jeans and laced up her emerald green corset. She clipped up her choker; it was a black leather band with an emerald jewel, outlined in blood red stitching. She quickly brushed her teeth, applied some green eyeliner and black lipstick before grabbing her shoes and sitting down on the end of the bed. Severus scribbled a note for Remus on a piece of parchment before setting it on the bedside table. Alexia finished putting on her shoes and curled her hair with a quiet murmur. She strapped her wand to her ankle and hurried down the stairs after Severus. Once outside the wards he disappeared with a faint pop while Alexia simply disappeared from view.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Murmurs stopped as a pale figure appeared suddenly in front of the vast fireplace. Its black hair concealed its face from view. As the figure turned to glance around the room the cloaked figures caught sight of its eyes. Cold violet eyes gazed around the room, staring at each person as if they could see inside their soul. The temperature in the room dropped as a snake-like figure stepped in from behind an archway. Choruses of "My Lord" echoed around the dimly lit room. The girl with the violet eyes stayed standing and silent as others kneeled. "Show some respect girly. Do you know who stands before you?" came a growl from the person next to her. She smirked and those able to see her face flinched away. "I'll show respect when I think he deserves it. As for whom he is, do you think I am so incompetent I cannot recognise my own father?" Her voice was soft but harsh. A hissing chuckle came from the floor at her feet. "Hello daughter." Hissed Voldemort. A cold chuckle burst from her lips. "Hello father. Say, are you missing a rat?" Voldemort snarled. "Where is he Alexia? What have you done, you foolish girl!" Alexia simply smirked at him before disappearing, narrowly being missed by a streak of green light. She reappeared next to a man, half in the shadows, clutching Nagini in her hands. "Now father, that's not polite. But then again, what can you expect from a half-blood?" Gasps and snarls echoed throughout the room. "Oops. Guess they didn't know. So father, tell me, what is it like to be the son of a Muggle? I already know what its like to be the daughter of a half-blood and a snake for a father, literally." Voldemort snarled again, raising his wand. The man next to Alexia grabbed her elbow and they disappeared with a faint **POP**.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Dumbledore took off his half-moon glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was startled as two figures appeared holding hands in the middle of his office. "Alexia? Severus?" he asked as he picked his glasses up off the floor. A hissing sound came from Alexia's hands. "**Not nice Nagini. Not nice at all.**" Alexia hissed back in Parseltongue. "What did she say?" asked Dumbledore. Alexia smirked at him. "She said 'Look! It's a barmy old codger!'." Severus disguised his laughter as coughing and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly. "So, what exactly brings you two here dressed like that?"

Alexia rubbed the back of her neck and glanced at her feet. "There is a slight possibility that I may have pissed off my father?" Dumbledore's eyes ceased twinkling and he frowned slightly. "I may have also called him a half-blood and a snake." Dumbledore rubbed his forehead, as if trying to erase the creases and watched Alexia as she hissed back to Nagini before putting her down and hissing again. "And Severus?" Alexia looked up at Severus but quickly turned it eyes, eyes cold. Severus stared at her, bewildered before raising a hand gingerly to his face and coming in contact with his mask. He pulled it off, chucked it on the floor and pulled Alexia towards him, kissing her forehead softly. "I can't go back now. He knew before, but this has made it worse."

Albus nodded and lent forwards, resting his arms on his desk as he gazed at the couple before him. "Severus, I'm hereby retracting your position of spy and shall start finding a way to remove the Dark Mark. Alexia, you will need to up your training and anyone else's you see fit." Alexia nodded stiffly before hissing a reply to Nagini. Albus looked at her. "She wants to know if it will be quick and painless." Albus nodded and stood, Gryffindor's sword clutched tightly in his hand.

Alexia flinched as Nagini's head rolled to a stop at her feet. She glared at it before swearing and running out of Dumbledore's office. "What language was that?" Severus shrugged. "Either Latin or Welsh." Albus chuckled and motioned to his now open door. Severus nodded and hurried out after Alexia. Dumbledore smiled to himself as he got back into his paperwork.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

Alexia smiled softly as she swung her feet in the air. She glanced down at the ground. She shivered as an icy breeze wafted across the top of the tower and curled itself around her body. "Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?" she asked softly. "No." came the answer from the shadows. Alexia tilted her head slightly. "Have you ever looked fear in the face and said 'I just don't care'?" she asked as she turned around. "Yes." Came the voice from the shadows. "When?" Severus stepped into the light. "Every time I visited that monster." Alexia smiled at him as he held his hand out to her. She stood up, her heeled boots slipping on the wet stone floor and grabbed onto it. He pulled her towards him and smiled down at her. "Take me home?" she asked, staring up at his pale face.

He nodded and started to lead her down the stairs. She smiled softly as she sung softly. "Louder Lex. You have a wonderful voice." Alexia's cheeks reddened slightly but she sung louder as Severus continued to lead her down the slippery steps. "There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb." They disappeared with a small white flash once they reached the large front doors.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

The man glared into the darkness while the girl clutched his arm and sung to him. "Did you forget that I was even alive? Did you everything we ever had? Did you forget, did you forget about me?" She smiled up at the man as he looked down at her. He kissed her on the forehead and they walked towards a cottage at the end of a muddy road. The man tried the door, only to find it locked. "Alexia, you try." Alexia smirked and ran her fingernail over the door handle and watched as the door swung inwards. "There you go sir." Severus rolled his eyes. "Don't call me sir." Alexia chuckled lightly. "Fine. There you go, _ma'am_." Severus scowled at her before heading inside. Alexia followed him, pulling her hair up as she went. "Remember, in, grab what you need and out again. Got it?" Alexia nodded, her ponytail swinging in the light breeze from outside. "Yes Sev." She walked up the stairs, her fingers leaving trails in the dust that coated the balustrade.

Her fingers danced along the bindings of the many books sitting in the old bookshelf. With a wave of her hand, the shelves that lined the walls were shrunk down and placed in her pocket. She walked over to the built in cupboard. Bending down, she lifted a floorboard, revealing a shrunken trunk, a wad of Muggle money, a bag of galleons and a box with a lily on the lid. With another wave of her hand, they were shrunk and joined the shelves in her pocket.

Stretching as she stood up, her eyes landed on the pictures sitting on the mantle. A soft smile found its way onto her face as she gazed at them. With a wave of her hand they all shrunk where they were and flew over into her outstretched hand, disappearing into her almost full pocket. Another wave of her hand, and dust settled back on all the surfaces she had disturbed.

"You ready?" Severus looked up, startled by her sudden appearance. "Almost. You got what you want?" Alexia nodded before glancing around the bare room. "I'd forgotten what it was like here." She said. "We'll find somewhere else Lexie. I promise." Severus replied as his hand brushed her cheek. Her violet eyes met his and she nodded before looking away again. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the house, their breathing the only noise in the now empty house. Once outside, Severus flicked his wand at the cottage and watched it erupt in flames. Alexia placed a black rose and a piece of parchment down on the ground and waved her hand over them. They shined blue for a few seconds before returning to normal.

Alexia grabbed Severus's hand and they disappeared seconds before authorities from the ministry and reporters started arriving.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

AN: Ok, so after a lot of planning, thinking and messy handwriting I've come up with this. I hope its ok. It's taken me over two weeks to write the last part. The bits before that were easy. It was just how to end this chapter... I had Severus being injured, Pettigrew escaping, Alexia throwing herself off the astronomy tower? I have no idea when Chapter 7 will be up. I've been sick you see? My brother gave me his cold. But I'm getting better, could actually stand up without fainting yesterday. So it should be up soon… but not very soon.


End file.
